


Sweet Dreams

by growleytria



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 15:16:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5502527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growleytria/pseuds/growleytria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes dreams are more than they seem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"This is a dream, right?"

Dean sat back against the hood of the Impala and glanced at Gabriel sitting next to him.

"I don't know, Deano, what do you think?" The archangel grinned at him before taking a bite of the chocolate bar in his hand.

"Well, I'm pretty sure you died awhile back. So I'm either dreaming, dead or those last few drinks really did me in." Dean replied dryly.

"Alright, well, let's go with 'You're dreaming' and see where that takes us, hey Jensen?"

"Jensen?" Dean sputtered. "Have you been spying on us?"

"Not spying...watching over. That's what angels are supposed to do, hey, do you think I have an alter ego with a weird name over in that universe?" Gabriel shifted his weight closer to Dean.

"I don't know dude, I assume so. Shame we didn't get to meet him. Wonder what his name was"

"Maybe something like Dirk...or Ethan"

"Dirk? Dude, you've been watching way too much porn. I would've gone with something like Richard, that seems to suit you."

"I am so not a Richard. Does that really strike you as a good name for me: archangel, norse god and trickster extroadinaire?" Gabriel tossed his head and let out a short laugh.

"Oh, I don't know, you've always come across as a total Dick to me" Dean grinned at the pouting archangel next to him and slung an arm across his shoulders.

"Ahh, so long between sightings and you still have to insult me straightaway. I'm hurt, Deano, really, I am" Gabriel put on his best puppydog eyes and stared at Dean.

"That doesn't work on me. See, no effect."

"Really? Would it work if I looked like this?" Gabriel slid off the hood of the Impala and moved to stand between Dean's knees, suddenly morphing into a mirror image of Castiel as he leaned forward to kiss Dean.

"Dude, no! That's just weird. Cas and I, its not like that." Dean leaned back as far as he could.

"Oh Dean, the endless eye sex between us has become too much! Please, teach me of the human act of mating." The Castiel clone proclaimed dramatically before shifting back into a smirking Gabriel. "It's so obvious, even that idiot Balthazar could see it. 'The angel in the dirty trench coat that's in love with you' ringing any bells here?"

Dean could hear the jealousy underneath Gabriel's mocking tone and he leaned forward to drag his archangel into an embrace.

"Even if Cas felt that way, which he doesn't, it wouldn't matter. I'm yours and yours only."

"I'm not there with you anymore. You're telling me you wouldn't take him up on the offer if you felt lonely one night? I know you hate sleeping alone." Gabriel stated, looking up at the hunter seriously.

"No. I wouldn't even think about it. There's nobody but you. Even the thought of somebody else in my bed...it's just wrong, man." Dean leaned into his archangel until their foreheads were touching.

Gabriel sighed and reached up to catch Dean's mouth with his own.

"Maybe, one day, we'll be together again properly, not just in your dreams."

Dean opened his eyes suddenly and looked at Gabriel. "What do you mean, is that even possible? Gabe, what do you know that I don't?"

Gabriel grinned and stepped back.

"I can't tell you that, sweetie." He tapped the side of his nose. "Spoilers."


	2. Chapter 2

"We have to stop meeting like this"

Dean looked at the Gabriel in his arms and then up at the grinning trickster standing above him. "Hmmm, two of me at once? Kinky. I'm up for it if you are." Gabriel winked at Dean before flopping on the bed next to him and leaning against the headboard.

"I'm dreaming again, aren't I?" Dean sighed, watching the trickster in his arms dissolve into nothing before sitting up next to the mirror image beside him.

"What gave it away? You don't think you could get that lucky out there in the real world?" Gabriel smirked at Dean before moving over to straddle his legs. "I'm pretty sure you could pull it off...or me. Either way." Gabriel winked at the exasperated hunter.

"Is there a reason you're haunting my dreams or just nothing better to do?"

"Hey, don't look at me, its your messed up psyche in action here." Gabriel sat back a bit and looked at Dean. "Maybe some unfulfilled desire at work, haunted by loss and grief at my untimely passing."

"That doesn't explain why there was two of you. Even my best dreams don't quite go that far." Dean pushed the trickster off him and rolled off the edge of the bed, standing up and beginning to pace with his hands behind his head. "See, I have another theory. I think you're out there somewhere and this is your way of telling me that we need to come find you."

Gabriel raised an eyebrow and slowly began to applaud the hunter. "Well done. I thought it'd take years before you figured it out."

"So, question is, why the runaround? Why not just tell us you're alive and need our help...unless you're being watched" Gabriel inclined his head before glancing at the roof. "Shit. Even here?"

"Can't risk it, Deano. That's enough for tonight, I think. Until next time."

Gabriel stood and moved to the taller man, reaching up and pulling his head in for a firm kiss before snapping his fingers.

Dean woke suddenly, staring wildly around the room.

"SAMMY! Get your ass out of bed, we got work to do."


End file.
